Menteur
by kikoohello
Summary: Menteur. Tu avais promis. Dis, tu te souviens?" OS


_Hello!_

_Me voilà de retour avec un OS assez court (juste deux pages) mais je ne le voyais pas autrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_**Disclaimer: **Ben toujours pas à moi. Tout le monde Pottérien appartient à JKR. Sniff. Par contre, l'agencement des mots m'appartient. (Ben oui, même les mots appartiennent à quelqu'un. ici, sûrement au dico Larousse pour pas faire de pub XD)  
_

_**Rated:** Mouais, j'en sais rien. K+ pour moi..._

_**Note auteur:** Fred et George sont liés plus que les autres je trouve. Alors un Os en leur honneur, parce que moi aussi j'ai un jumeau. Et que je peux très bien imaginé ce que cela fait si on le perds._

_**Résumé:** "Menteur. Tu avais promis. Dis, tu te souviens?"_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Menteur**

Depuis tout petit, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Unis dans l'adversité. Ensemble.

A notre naissance, déjà, la magie avait fait son œuvre. Jumeaux, rien que ça. Une moitié d'un côté. L'autre de l'autre. Mais toujours unis, jusqu'à la fin. Une seule et même personne scindée en deux. Unique. Alliés.

En cours, ensemble toujours. Les devoirs, on les faisait ensemble. Tu te souviens ? Tu adorais les cours de Sortilèges. Et moi, c'était les Potions qui trouvaient grâce à mes yeux. Mais les deux nous ont bien servis pour la mise en place de nos blagues, et plus tard pour l'ouverture de notre magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Notre rêve à tous deux. Même unis ici. Semblables.

On s'amusait de notre ressemblance. Maman cous confondait toujours. Et on en jouait. Toi et moi c'était une fois Fred, une fois George.

George et Fred. Fred et George. Gred et Forge. Forge et Gred. Les Jumeaux. Les Liés. Les Farceurs.

Liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, qu'ils disaient. Ils ne savaient pas si bien dire, hein ?

Dis, tu te souviens le jour où nous sommes partis de Poudlard ? On s'était bien amusé à mettre ne place tout ces feux d'artifices. Je revois encore la tête d'Ombrage…

Les jours de l'ouverture de notre magasin, tu étais si heureux ! Je te voyais sourire, rire même, malgré les combats, malgré les morts connus et inconnus. Malgré la guerre. Après tout, comme tu le disais si bien, il fallait un peu de joie dans ce monde de brutes, pour ne pas oublier de vivre.

Tu te souviens de cette nuit ou je m'étais glissé dans ton lit ? C'était après un horrible rêve. Tu n'étais pas avec moi, il n'y avait personne pour me consoler. Je me sentais vide, j'avais froid, d'un froid qu'on ne peut expliquer. Un froid vide. Un vide froid. Il se trouvait juste là, tu sais, près de mon cœur. Il m'étouffait, me tuait. Juste parce que tu n'étais pas là, avec moi. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'était dit alors ? Moi oui, comme si c'était hier…

-« Dis Fred ?

-Hum ?

-Tu me promets ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'on restera toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Bien sûr.

-Et puis que tu m'aideras, que tu m'accompagneras ?

-Promis

- Dis Fred ?

-Hum ?

-Si on se retrouve séparés, tu me promets ?

-Quoi ?

-D'essayer de me retrouver par tout les moyens possibles ?

-Je te le promets. Et maintenant, dors.

-Fred ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr, viens… »

Alors, tu t'en souviens ? Moi oui. Comme si c'était demain…

Mais maintenant, je ne peux que dire Menteur.

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

Tu n'es qu'un menteur.

Parce que maintenant, tu n'es plus là. Le comptoir est vide. L'arrière boutique aussi.

Le magasin, je l'ai fermé. Pour toujours. Parce que je ne me voyais pas le continuer sans toi.

Parce que tu n'es plus là.

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

Tu me l'avais promis. Tu ne l'as pas tenue, cette promesse.

Parce que tu n'es plus là, pour moi.

Mais moi, je vais la tenir, cette promesse. Parce que je ne peux continuer, sans toi.

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me dises que je suis un menteur. Tu comptes pour moi, tu sais. Bien plus que les autres ne pourraient le croire.

Alors c'est pour ça que ce soir, je vais fermer la porte de notre appartement et je vais aller là où tu es tombé.

Et c'est de là que je vais te rejoindre. Parce que tu es un menteur. Mais pas pour moi. Parce que je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Parce que tu es mon frère, tout simplement.

Alors, attends-moi.

J'arrive.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
